Metabee and Rokusho's Trip to Vegas!
by Kai loves Limes
Summary: From the producer of Interview With Rokusho! Metabee recieves mysterious tickets to go to Los Vegas, and takes Rokusho with him! Poor Rokusho. x.x R&R!


            Metabee's and Rokusho's trip to Vegas!!!!!!!!!

LDB: Hiya!!! Since HellRavenmon said I should do this fic on their trip to Vegas, I thought what the heck!!! 

Denanokie: Lady of Dark Blood does not own Medabots.

Metabee: *nods* Thank god.

LDB: *Nods* Sad huh? Well anyway, to those who haven't read Interview with Rokusho, you should read it some time. 

Denanokie: You don't have to get anything in this story though.

Metabee: It's all just teenage madness. ^_^ Yipiieee!!!

LDB: Yeah, but I want them to read it anyway!!!

Denanokie: -_- …To the fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

    Metabee searched around the park about twenty times, and still no sign of Rokusho. Where was that Medabot at?! " Damnit! Where the heck is he?!" Metabee said out loud while checking by the river AGAIN. " ROKUSHO!!!!!!!!! HEY!!!!!!" Metabee yelled, now getting really tired of this.

  " …Ow….What is it Metabee??"

 Metabee looked in a tree above him to see the White Medabot sitting on a tree limb. " Rokusho!! It's about time I found you!!!" Metabee yelled. " So what do you need, Metabee?" Rokusho asked. 

   " I got two tickets to fly to Las Vegas, baby!!" Metabee exclaimed while holding up two plane tickets with one of those rising sun backgrounds behind him. Rokusho blinked. " …Where did you get those?" he asked. 

   " In this contest that I don't remember entering," Metabee said. " Then you shouldn't go if you don't know how you had gotten them," Rokusho said while jumping out of the tree. " But, it's Las Vegas!! The city of lights!!"

   " Isn't that Paris?"

" Whatever," Metabee snapped. " Who cares what its strange nickname is? I got tickets to go there and Ikki won't go with me, and he won't let me go without a… chaperone," Metabee grumbled the last word of his sentence. " So will you come with me? Please???"

   Rokusho considered for a minute. " Well….I don't know…" 

 " PLEASE ALL MIGHTY ROKUSHOOO...!" Metabee got on his knees and begged with the cutest puppy dog eyes he could muster. " Pwetty pweeeeeessee??" That was enough to make anyone bend, even Rokusho. " Alright," he finally agreed. Metabee then stood up and did a little happy dance jig. " Whoo-hooo! I am going to Vegas! I can make anyone do what I want, Haha!" He sung, then did a little moon walk while whooting in victory. " …I know I'm going to live to regret this…" Rokusho muttered while watching Metabee make an attempt at clicking his heels together in mid air, but fell on his face, and rolled down the hill until he collided with the water. " %@&%^&*^@&^!!" Metabee swore while Rokusho thought that he was probably not going to survive the plane trip there, let alone being in L.V.

   " Alright Metabee, remember; No gambling, no idiotic rage tantrums, no--" Ikki started to list, 'til Metabee put a hand over his mouth. " Relax! I'll be fine! I'll be with Rokusho too, so don't worry!" Metabee reassured his Medafighter. 

   " Our flight's going to leave soon. We better get going," Rokusho announced. " Later Ikki!" Metabee waved to his Medafighter as he and Rokusho went and grabbed Metabee's things. (Though what the heck he has in those suitcases is anyone's guess. :p) " And no getting drunk, Metabee!!" Ikki called after them. 

   " I won't get sunk!!" Metabee misheard and replied. 

 " Oh, crap," Ikki muttered. 

   ***In the plane***

      Metabee and Rokusho settled into their seats. It would have been pleasant if it wasn't for the fact that there were little kids in other seats surrounding them, screaming and jumping around. Rokusho didn't seem to mind this much, but it was starting to annoy the yellow KBT. 

   " If it is bothering you that much, listen to this," Rokusho said while handing Metabee a pair of headphones. " Thanks, you're a lifesaver, Rokusho." Metabee, with a bit of struggling to find the best position to put them on his head, due to the fact that he had the ornament on his head, placed them on. " Lessie…what to listen to…"

    Metabee flicked the switch thingy on the arm of his chair. It started to play opera music. " Ick.." He flipped it again, this time rap. " AHHH!" He quickly flipped it another time, this time alternative rock played. " Eh…not too bad…" He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

       " Hey! Lookie! Medabots! Medabots! I want one, Mommy!!" A little boy yelled while tugging on a lady's sleeve. She looked exhausted and annoyed. " Now, Timmy, I'm sure those Medabots already belong to someone…" she said. 

   " I don't care! I want one!" He then jumped out of his seat and walked over to Rokusho and Metabee. Rokusho blinked. " Hello, little one," he greeted. " Will you be my Medabot?" he asked, but had an air of 'you better say yes or else' about him as he said it. " Um, well, I'm sorry but I can't."

    The little boy's face turned red with rage. " I WANT YOU TO BE MY MEDABOT NOW!" he screeched. 

   " Hey, what's with all the racket?!" Metabee said while taking off the headphones. He then saw a little boy tugging on Rokusho's arm, while the Medabot had a 'help me' look in his eyes. " Hey! Quit tugging on his arm, kid!" 

   " No! He's MY Medabot!" The boy stuck out his tongue. Metabee growled. " I hate kids…" He got out of his seat, and picked the boy up and carried him a few feet away from Rokusho, then put him down. " Now, go sit with your mommy and quit it!" Metabee turned to leave, but the kid then grabbed his legs, making him fall on his face. " Ik ik ik!" he sputtered, spinning around to look at the kid. " Let go!" 

  " No! My Medabot!" 

     " All passengers, please be seated and buckle your seatbelts. The plane will take off soon."

   " Aww, man! Look, kid, can't we do this after we lift off?" Metabee pleaded. " NO!" 

 " KID!" 

     They then felt a rumble as the plane began to move. " Get in your seat!" Metabee demanded while trying to pry the boy off of his legs. " No!"

   The plane began to tilt as it started to go in the air. Metabee and the kid started to slide down the alley towards the back. The boy began to scream while people looked down to see what was the matter. They would have tried to get them in a seat, but they were sliding down too fast for someone to catch.

    " Metabee!" Rokusho shouted as Metabee speed past. " What?!"

  " What are you doing? This is no time to play with the kids!"

  Metabee muttered curses to himself, then saw the kid screaming his head off. " Kid, it's okay! Relax!" They then jerked to a halt as the boy grabbed a door handle at one side of the plane. " Aw man! Let go of that!!" Metabee panicked. The door then swung open, and started to suck the two out of the plane. Metabee quickly grabbed onto the doorframe while grabbing the boy's shirt collar. " AHHH!!!" The kid screamed while squirming around.

    " Quit moving or you'll get turned into a pancake!!" Metabee yelled, while loosing his grip. "Ah! Help!" His fingers slid off the frame one by one, until there were only two fingers trying to hang on desperately. " I ..can't hold on…!" 

     Just as Metabee's hand slipped off of the frame, Rokusho grabbed his friend's hand and started to pull him and the kid back into the plane. When he pulled them in, he and Metabee quickly shut the door. 

   " Phew…!" Metabee slid down to the ground. " I hate flying…"

 " Timothy!"  

   " Mommy!" The tired woman ran over to her son and hugged him tightly. " Oh, thank goodness your okay…" He then looked at Metabee. " And you…"

  " Um, no thanks necessary, Ma'am," Metabee said. The woman then grabbed her purse, and smacked Metabee across the face, then walked away. " Ow…" Metabee rubbed his cheek. " What did I do?!" Rokusho sweatdroped. He had a bad feeling that things are going to go downhill on this trip. 


End file.
